


Persona User Needs Cash Badly

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Game Spoilers, Glory Hole, M/M, New Game+ Aware Protag, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: What a dude gonna do when he needs cash and Tartarus isn't giving him enough?Start a glory hole, of course!





	Persona User Needs Cash Badly

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a title
> 
> spoilers because protag is stuck in a new game plus time loop

Minato wanted cash. Quick.

If he really wanted that Jack Frost with all the busted skills, it looked like he needed to get a lot of money than he thought. Damn, what did Elizabeth need all that money for anyway?

Killing shadows hadn't been very useful for making cash, **especially** when his teammates would take the money that they found for their own personal use.

Well, he supposed it's fair. He ended taking the majority of the money they found.

But he really wanted, no, needed more money though...

Luckily it wasn't his first time in the saving-the-world business. With his past (life) experience, he knew that more money would come in his way as soon as the later blocks of Tartarus opened up. Did he really want to wait though? He’ll miss the chance of nuking down the full moon shadows with ice amp, mind charge and bufudyne, all delivered with a little hee-ho.

So in the meantime...

\-----

"Ah, so you want me to only let in people that pay in that sum of money?" Elizabeth asked, her stare met with Minato's bored expression.

The blue haired man nodded, as he looked around the room. A secret brightly lit room in the mall for maximum privacy. One stall with a one-way mirror built into the door. A tray on a table for the money. One wide blockage was placed in the middle of the room, controlled by Elizabeth. On top of the stall was a neon sign that he could use for communication. And the most important thing, a little hole on the stall door at just the perfect height and size. Fairly simple looking but it's fine for now.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked as he crouched down, searching through his backpack. "Are you okay with this? Don't you have other things to do as a Velvet Room attendant?"

"Oh, my job is to attend to you. If doing this helps you, then I must simply take the chance," Elizabeth said, doing a little swirl.  "And I am quite bored without you in the velvet room. This is a grand opportunity to spend more time and understand you more!"

Right...

"So if they're ugly, don't unlock the door,” Minato said, motioning to the secret passage attached to the male bathroom in Paulownia Mall. “And if they don't pay 5000 yen, don't remove the blockage." He said, pointing to the tray and motioning to a gate, similar to the barricades in Tartarus. It was hiding a little secret stall, the place for his job.

"Mmm, I'm not exactly sure what represents 'not ugly." Elizabeth said, pondering with a tilt of her head.

"Um, can't you just flash an image of the person in my head and I'll tell you to let them in or not?"

"Ah, yes. I can do that. Quite simple, really."

Minato smiled. Everything is going exactly as planned. Entering the stall, he put a pillow on the ground and placed his knees to test their comfort. Yup, it's good.

"I apologize for interrupting you but isn't 5000 yen quite a bit low for the service you're offering?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly appearing next to him.

Unflinching, he turned to answer. "It needs to be low at first so people will actually turn up. We can eventually turn the price higher up. Way higher up." He emphasized with a click of his tongue.

Elizabeth nodded. "I see... capture your audience with low pricing before hiking the price higher when they can't live without it. How ingenious."

It's really not.

"Anyway, you know the plan? Make sure the amount really is at least 5000 yen."

"Yes. I simply hope this goes successfully!" She said cheerfully before fading into the beyond.

 

\-----

Minato couldn't believe that no one came.

Actually, in retrospect, he knew why. Simply making some posts on the Tatsumi Port Island forums wasn't that good of an idea. People probably thought it was spam.

Information like these needed to be spread via word of mouth. And he knew just the right person.

\-----

"You're joking, right?" Junpei said as they walked back to the dorms together.

Minato looked away, gazing at the beautiful sea. "I'm just telling you what I heard. That there was a secret glory hole in Paulownia Mall. Knock on the fourth stall three times in the male restroom to be allowed entrance."

"And you're telling me this why? You think I need something like that?" Junpei said, edge in his tone.

Jeez, oh right. Junpei was getting pissy at him around this time. Sometimes he just wanted to grab the boy and have a good chat with him. But he was sure that might actually make Junpei even more jealous. He would probably take it the wrong way and get offended that the “great leader” wanted to talk and start getting pissy.

Minato flicked his sights on the taller dude beside him. Junpei pulled a face, his cheek bulging out, his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Well... He was kinda cute when he's jealous though.

"No... I was worried that some weird lady might poach you." Minato mumbled out. Come on, Junpei. Take the bait.

"Ah... Really," Junpei replied. His face quickly turned brighter. "Well, that makes sense. I'm a pretty good looking dude after all." He puffed out his jacket happily. Minato tried to hide a smirk.

Minato hummed in affirmation. Waiting for a few seconds, he continued. "You should tell more people about this. You're more popular than I am."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Anyway," Minato stopped and took a hold of the dorm entrance door knob. "I'm going straight to bed. I'm tired."

"Jeez, you always looked tired though," Junpei said.

"...Right. Don't bother me."

"Pff. Fine, _leader_." He dragged out the last word moodily. As Minato stepped into the hall, he paused to listen to hear the sound of Junpei following him, but he didn’t hear anything.

Operation "Make Some Cash For Fusion Projects" is underway.

\-----

Minato yawned. Sitting down with his portable game console, he waited patiently. Did Junpei fail him? He thought that guy would be spreading the news everywhere by now, with how mouthy he usually is.

Ugh, at this rate, he might need to get a part-time job. Or cut down on his ramen trips.

He shivered.

"Excuse me. There's a guest waiting to enter. Should I let him in?"

Elizabeth's voice made Minato alerted, causing him sit up straight.

"Who is it?" He asked.

A flash of imagery went through his eyes and he could clearly see...

Junpei standing, rocking his feet back and forth. His face was flushed with embarrassment and, he was playing with the snapback.

Minato let out a tired groan and thumped his head against the wall. He should have expected this. Pressing his forefinger to his lips, he wondered. Did he really want to suck off Junpei just for some cash? Wouldn’t it make it really weird to see him in the dorms? But… the ultimate Jack Frost...

“Let him in,” Minato said to Elizabeth. The dramatic sound of the secret passage opening up really cemented in his mind what he would be doing. That he would be sucking off his first male friend ever since he came to the island. For cash.

He wasn't surprised that Junpei would be interested, but... he didn't expect him to be the first.

It was so like Junpei to go head in.

Minato licked his lips. It wasn't like he wasn't curious though.

\-----

"Congratulations for being accepted. Please put 5000 yen in the tray."

Junpei jumped. "5000 yen? Oh crap, I didn't- I mean I didn't know that this was actually a thing. I thought he was just pulling my chain-"

Minato frowned while Junpei stammered out excuses. This was going nowhere.

"Elizabeth, just ask him to give as much as he has right now." He whispered under his breath. Oh wait, why was he whispering? Junpei couldn’t hear him.

He smacked his forehead while Elizabeth followed his instructions. "If you have some money with you, we would accept for this special occasion. Please be noted that 5000 yen or more might be required for future visits. So please bring more money next time."

"Ah, all right!" Junpei answered. He flushed harder, his face turning cartoonishly red. He walked to the tray, pulling out his pockets.

"It's 2700 yen. Is that enough?" Elizabeth asked.

Minato shrugged. A first-time discount.

"That is enough. Please enjoy your service." A loud noise rang through the empty room as the blockage got removed. Minato took a deep gulp.

"Er... Is this real? Nooo way..." Junpei mumbled out, his hat askew. As his footsteps echoed through the bare room, Minato quickly typed on a keyboard.

"Just stick your dick inside, honey. ;)"

Minato could see Junpei getting closer and closer to the stall. Junpei’s hands were feeling clammy, his throat was tightening up. He finally stood right in front of Minato and paused. It was strange for Minato to look at Junpei at his position, gazing up at him. Was he always this tall?

Minato sat patiently behind the door, cheek close to the hole. If Junpei didn't have the balls to stick it in, at least he got 2700 yen from this waste of time.

After a few moments, Junpei gulped. His hands were hovering above his belt buckle. In a sudden rush, Junpei unclasped his pants zipper, pulling his flaccid cock out.

Minato’s eyes widen when he finally laid eyes on Junpei’s bare cock. He could hear Junpei whisper words that he can’t make out. With a trembling hand, Junpei held onto his cock from the base and tilted his hips forward, pushing his cockhead into the hole.

With his knees on the pillow, Minato hovered his pale face on the unfamiliar sight. Just inches away from his face was Junpei’s cockhead, dark pink and dry. He could feel the scent of soap and a little scent of sweat.

" _All right, let's do this._ "

Inhaling hard, he flicked the end of his tongue against the tip. 

The sudden repeated utterance of ohs from Junpei came quite clear to Minato that Junpei was a virgin. If it wasn’t obvious enough. Shocked from his first time having a tongue touched his cock, Junpei pressed his body firmly against the stall door, as Minato lapped his head on the other side, sending shivers of pleasures straight to his brain.

With a cheeky smile, Minato wrapped his mouth around the cock head, his tongue adventurously playing with the foreskin-covered ridge.

Soon Pre-cum slowly dripped into his mouth. A bit off, quite new for Minato but he had worse. As he inhaled through his nose and massaged Junpei's tip, the taste became less bad. He could get used to it. He placed his hands against the wall for support, using his neck to get more of Junpei’s dick in his willing mouth.

Junpei slowly hardened, getting longer, thicker, harder. Pulling off, he stared at the stiff cock in front of his face. Still half-hard, he was surprisingly long and has a decent thickness. Around 5 inches, Minato estimated. For now, at least.

Junpei was holding his hips hard against the hole, breathing hard. He had never experienced something like this before. And he wasn't sure if the tongue was talented or what, but he knew for sure that it felt **GOOD**.

Spitting onto his palm, Minato rubbed the shaft slowly, watching the foreskin move back and forth as he stroked Junpei's cock. The heavy shaft felt hefty in his fist. He thought of the thrill of jacking one of his teammates, one that he was going to be seeing tomorrow and every day for the rest of the year.

Well, it was kinda hot.

And who knew Stupei had such a nice cock too?

His mouth increasing its saliva production, Minato swallowed Junpei's hard cock carefully, trying to avoid teeth, while one of his hands massaging Junpei's heavy balls. They were warm and sensitive to his touch, twitching at every brush.

He could hear the increasingly heavy pants and moans of his teammate. The teammate that had been hoarding jealousy feelings towards him. He wondered how Junpei would react if he knew that the leader that he had constantly scoffed at was sucking his cock so desperately right now?

Was Minato masochistic? He wondered as he gagged, swallowing down more of Junpei down his gullet. As his nose pressed against the wall and a little of Junpei’s messy curls tickling his nostrils, he concluded. Yeah, he probably was.

After all, he died for everyone. That's like the ultimate masochist act.

On the other side of the door, Junpei rested his cheek on the wall, his knees rubbing the surface. With red cheeks, he tossed his hat aside and rubbed his sweating face. He still couldn't believe he was being sucked off at that moment. His balls bounced up whenever Minato gave a little hard suckle.

God, this was SO worth 2700 yen.

Junpei wiped his face. Looking back cautiously, he quickly lifted up his tank top, his sweat clinging to his chest. Revealing more of his body, his belly showed the beginning of the formation of abs (clearly from their adventures in Tartarus), and a thick forest of curly pubic hair, trailing up to his belly button.

Minato’s sights lingered at the sight of his buddy, exploring up and down at every nook and cranny. The sight of Junpei’s flushed face and his jaw clenched tight in an attempt to keep cool and macho was imprinted into Minato’s eyes.

His ogling caused him to let out a hard gasp when Junpei's throbbing cock suddenly left his mouth.

"W-Wait, just a break," Junpei said, as he unbuttoned his pants and let it all down along with his boxers. He couldn't believe that he was nearly going completely bare, but with the heat and the sweaty clothes clinging to him.

He didn't want to go back to the dorm all sticky.

Minato took the small break as a chance to drink some water, his hand searching for his water bottle in the darkly lit stall. He gulped down quickly, watching as Junpei pushed his cock back into the hole. Now fully erected at a decent 7 and a half inches with a nice thickness and a scooped tip, Minato licked his lower lip at the tantalizing organ.

Hovering his mouth just close enough to the tip, Minato let out a cool blow, making Junpei moan. With a soft lick at the bead of pre-cum on the tip, Minato quickly typed out a message.

"You can go rough, cutie~"

Junpei never wished more at that moment than for that door to disappear.

With a loud grunt, he jerked his hips forward, impaling Minato's salivating mouth with his cock.

Minato thought he was ready to take it, but even he was gagging as Junpei made use of his mouth, his bucks aggressively and hard. Opening his mouth as wide as possible, he clamped his lips at Junpei's base, savoring the sensation of being used.

Junpei made use of his mouth as a personal sex toy. He bucked his hips hard, his perky bottom squeezing tight every time he pushed in.

His fingertips were tapping repeatedly at the surface. He wanted so much to be able to touch the person behind the door. To be able to grab hair and make them swallow his cock balls deep. Though it really wasn't really necessary. Whoever was behind that door was sucking him off like a pro. Their tongue was touching and stroking at all of his sensitive spots. It felt so much better than his right hand.

Junpei could tell he was going to cum soon, and his pace quicken. On the other side, Minato was smart enough to identify the signs of a man going to cum. The balls were rising up, and with a smirk, Minato sunk all the way, his tongue aggressively rubbing against the skin between the shaft and the balls.

With a few whimpers, Junpei came, spilling inside Minato's waiting throat. Junpei was a gusher. His cum flooded Minato's mouth in short interval but in thick amounts. Junpei's bitter ejaculation crawled its way down Minato's throat, making the blue hair man squinted in distaste.

When Junpei was finally finished, Minato slowly drew back and gave the tip a slobby last kiss.

Aimlessly grabbing for his water bottle, Minato removed the cap and downed the remaining water. He stared at the hard cock steadily go back to its adorable flaccid state.

"T-That was great." Junpei panted out, his head tilted back. He dragged his hand down his sweaty chest down to his messy crotch. Surrounded by his stained pubes, was his cock, soft and covered with saliva.

Fucking god. The shock of his first blowjob still haven't left his body, tingles running up and down his spine.

Bright lights blinked at him. He looked up tiredly at the new message. "Thank you. It was fun for me too. Next time it would cost 25000 yen so please be prepared. No discount would be given for any future services."

Junpei let out a shy laugh. "Right..." He mumbled out.

As Minato rested his head against the wall, waiting for Junpei to leave. He watched as Junpei slowly put back his clothes, his sweaty body shining under the lights.

Elizabeth's familiar voice called out to him. "Our customer had gone out. Had that been a productive use of your time?"

Minato shrugged and he stretched his legs out, his joints cracking.

"Could be worse."

\-----

There weren't any more customers, unfortunately. When Minato sneaked back into the dorms, he spotted Junpei in the kitchen, poking a plastic fork at his cup noodles.

He tried to pass by his teammate quickly, but Junpei called out to him, making him yelp at the shock. He couldn't remember the last time where Junpei had actively sought to talk to him.

"You know about the rumor you told me?" Junpei asked with a grin.

Minato sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you tell everyone?"

"Oh. Uh, well... It's not true." Junpei answered quickly. "I mean not that- I asked some friends to go and check it out and they didn't see anything suspicious. Just a dumb rumor, I guess."

Minato stared at Junpei, who suddenly grew quiet. Left alone with only the sounds of Junpei slurping noodles, Minato just walked back to his room. 

Junpei really is unreliable.

Tossing his bag at his bed, he quickly opened up on his laptops. Fingers hovering over his keyboard, he frowned. Time to make more forum posts.

\---

*USER GUNSHOT072006 HAS BEEN BANNED FOR THE FOLLOWING REASONS: SPAM*

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been productive lately so I'm just dumping this early trash'd work so I'm posting something at least
> 
> it's not very good but thanks for reading


End file.
